Take On Me
by openmymindcomeinside
Summary: After dating for 9 months, Sebastian finally tells Blaine he loves him. Fluff. [PG/PG-13]


_**A/N **__SeBlaine fluff. This is first smuttless thing I've written since I found my home in the SeBlaine fandom. Ironically enough it's the one I'm most reluctant to post. *hides*_

_I don't own them, but I'd like to. _

* * *

Blaine is the type of person that takes advantage of every opportunity for a musical moment. He's constantly breaking out into song, or doing some silly dance that has Sebastian laughing or abruptly turning around and walking in the other direction. That is until Blaine pulls him back and coaxes him into joining in. It can be said that he has a way of making Seb do things he would never do otherwise, but he isn't complaining. It's one of the many things that entrances Sebastian to him.

This morning is no exception. Sebastian watches on with a soft smile as Blaine, dances around the kitchen in his red boxer-briefs and Seb's plain white t-shirt singing _Take On Me_ at the top of his lungs. It's captivating watching him as he completely abandons making breakfast in favor of singing into a wooden spoon, turning and sliding around the kitchen and every once in a while wiggling his ass (much to Sebastian's delight).

Sebastian has never known anyone who can pull off being so damn silly, adorable, sexy, and brilliantly talented all in one and do it as effortlessly as Blaine. He knows he's lucky that Blaine even gives him the time of day and knows that sometimes he takes him for granted. He can be an asshole; he's well aware of that. He can't even count how many times he cowardly pushed the younger man away, or hurt him; how many times Blaine has turned those deep sad eyes on him and made him regret everything wrong his ever done with just one look. He was afraid of what it all meant—the fact that he can't bare to lose what they have; to lose moment's like this one where Blaine is wearing Sebastian's shirt, and dancing in Seb's kitchen, like it's normal, but it's not; It's he wouldn't be able to _stand_losing Blaine. It would kill him and that scares him.

Sebastian's heart speeds up, his breath catching in his throat, as Blaine catches his gaze and goes into full on performer mode. Yes, Blaine also loves him a good audience. Sebastian can't look away from the way Blaine's eye's bore into his, the way he moves his hips like he knows gets Seb going, or how his smile is bigger and brighter. This is for Sebastian now. He was performing for him, seducing him, and he was so_happy_.

Seb steps away from the kitchen archway, taken aback by the sheer _need_ to be close to Blaine. Blaine ends the song with his feet spread apart, one hand in the air, the other hand thrown behind him and his head thrown back like a true 80's pop star. Seb is feeling so many things all at once, all of it paralyzing him and causing him to stand staring at his boyfriend whose panting to catch his breath.

"What are you staring at?" Blaine asks knowingly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Only he doesn't know. He thinks this is about sex but it's not; it's more, its…

"I love you." The words fall right out of Seb's mouth with little to no participation of his own will. Three words that take up the space between them and around them as they stand staring at each other with equally shocked faces.

"What?" Blaine asks. He's insecure—it's written all over his face. It's a painful thing to realize Seb has given him a reason to even _be_ insecure about this, but he has. Even now the fear and doubt has set in and Seb is struggling not to take it back or to walk out, leaving Blaine confused and no doubt hurt. He's said it now, and he knows he means it—_he can't lose Blaine_.

"I um-" Seb cuts himself off and moves closer to Blaine. The distance feels ridiculous for such an intimate moment and he needs to be near Blaine. He wraps one arm around Blaine's waist, runs other other through his morning curls and stares into Blaine's honey-storm eyes. As he looks into Blaine's eyes he realizes the three words aren't even strong enough to express what he feels for this man in his arms but he settles on them anyway.

"I love you, B."

Blaine melts into him, he looks like he's been waiting so long for Seb to say this and he probably has. He's caught Blaine stopping himself from saying he loves him four times in the nine months they've been together. Sebastian counted and that's only the times he's caught him. They've even made love, though Sebastian never called it that, but it's like this moment sealed it for them.

"Please say you love me too" Seb pleads, because even the knowledge that Blaine probably fell head first in love with him before Seb was even ready to admit that he deeply cared about Blaine wasn't enough to fend off the insecurities eating away at his gut.

Blaine lets out a small laugh and reaches up on his tip toes to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck. His stare is strong and unrelenting when he utters the words "I love you too Seb. I love you so much."

Seb breaks out into an enormous cheesy grin that has Blaine laughing. He reaches down to the back of Blaine's thighs to lift him up and wraps his legs around his waist.

"Say it again" Blaine requests, a whisper into Sebastian's neck where he's placing tender kisses.

"I love you"

Blaine sighs and tightens his hold on Sebastian. "I love you too."

Blaine pulls Sebastian into a kiss that is heated and passionate from the start; a physical expression of what they verbally shared. Seb walks them towards the kitchen entryway causing Blaine to pull away. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you on?" Sebastian teases. Blaine laughs at this and pulls Sebastian in for another sweet kiss that he seemingly can't get enough of.

"Wanna see if I can make you hit that high note again." Sebastian mumbles against his lips in between kisses. At his words Blaine nips at Sebastian's bottom lip.

"You better."


End file.
